Players need love
by violet167
Summary: Tora Igarashi was known to have women under his control and use them as he pleased. He was a flirt, a playboy. He never thought he would love someone until his high school crush returned. Has his old feelings for her died? Or will he finally get a chance to be loved by her? [ToraMisa]
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my first ever Toramisa fic and NO Takumi does not exist in this fic as I would somehow end up shipping them XD Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Prologue-**_

* * *

Tora Igarashi. A man who everyone feared. He was sneaky and achieved anything he set his mind to. He was manipulative and controlled everyone for his gain. He was in the eyes of many women, a quality he loved. Women were just toys to him. He never cared for anyone. All but Misaki Ayuzawa.

She was the only woman who snuck her way into his heart. Who had the potential of changing him and making him feel loved. They first met in highschool both as student council presidents. She amazed Tora at first causing him to want to use her a little but then he started to grow fond of her. In the end she left and he never got the chance to say how he felt. Maybe it was for the best. He could not picture himself loving anyone.

Now he sat alone in the private area of a bar drinking away. He watched as women threw glances his way in hopes of him noticing them. Maybe he should just pick one of them for the night and forget about them the next day. It was something he did on a regular. He was never attached to any of them.

He made up his mind to take home a very beautiful red hair lady with him for the night. He stood up from his seat in the private section in the bar for vip like him who had lots of money. He kept his eyes focused on that lady as he was walking towards where all the regular or common customers were. The redhead smiled noticing he was coming to her.

He didn't went to her all the way though. He sat in a seat near her. He was Tora Igarashi after all. He should not go to them but they should come to him. He wouldn't bring her up to his private area. Once this night was over she might feel entitled to go up there and meet him. As if. The redhead got the memo and began to make her way to him.

Tora watched her every movement with lust in eyes until-

"Tora?"

He looked towards the said voice which interrupted what he was doing. He was ready to dismiss them until he realised who it was.

"It really is you. You haven't changed one bit."

"Misaki," Tora said in a low voice looking at the woman who now stood before him.

He thought she was gone forever but here she was now. Maybe this was his time to get a second chance with her. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes Yes I know. Don't take long to update again violet I know. Finally it has updated. I hope you enjoy this Toramisa story.**_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Chapter 1-**_

* * *

"Well isn't this a sudden surprise Maki?" Tora questioned as Maki poured wine into a glass for him. "Tch. This woman keeps surprising me more and more."

They had returned to Tora's mansion a couple minutes ago from the bar where he ran into Misaki.

Maki stopped what he was doing for a moment thinking about Tora and Misaki. "You aren't still hung up on that commoner aren't you?"

Tora glared at Maki. He wasn't sure if it was for the fact Maki was calling him out for liking Misaki or for calling her a commoner that made him angry.

"Sorry for my rudeness," Maki bowed and apologised.

Tora silently thought it over. To say he loved her like he did when he was younger would be a lie. Time had changed and those feelings had started to go away when he knew there would be no way she would belong to him. To say some feelings didn't still linger for her would also be a lie. He still liked her, just not as much as before. He had changed and maybe so did she. However, it was amusing to see her again. She caught him in the act of his old ways, flirting with women. He wasn't as much as a flirt as he was back in the day but he still fooled around here and there.

He wondered what she thought about that. He almost wondered if she thought about him at any point she hadn't seen him since high school. Of course she wouldn't and why on earth was he sounding like some lovesick teen? This was why he hated love. All you ever did was think about the other person too much and concerned yourself about what they thought of you. This was why he tried hard to not like her years ago but he couldn't stop liking her. She wasn't like any woman he had ever met.

Tora was determined not be like his old self, secretely loving her. He was not going to be rejected again. If anything, Misaki should be the one going to him and falling for him like every other woman did. Why was she so Goddam special to make him feel this way? He was Tora Igarashi, known as a cruel business man who gets what he wants when he wants and yet this woman had the power to control how he felt. That made him feel weak and disgusted Tora.

This second opportunity with Misaki will not be like the past. He will not be the one chasing after her. She will be the one to come to him. This was now going to be a very entertaining game for him. He'd watch her fall in love with him. He'd be the one doing the controlling from now on.

Tora smirked taking the wine from Maki. "Everything gets interesting when Misaki is around Maki. Some light was just shed on my dull days."

Maki nodded. _Just be careful._ He knew how much Tora changed because of that woman before. He didn't think Misaki and Tora were a perfect match but he did know Tora could use someone by his side who he could trust unlike those other women.

"You're dismissed for the day Maki. I need some time to think on my own," Tora said.

Maki just bowed as usual and went on his way as he did everyday. His relationship with Tora was mostly business but whenever Tora had those rare moments where he needed someone confide in, Maki would be the one he went to. Although they never called each other friends, they were friends. Maki was probably the only person Tora trusted.

Tora sat alone in his house, sipping wine and now thinking about the events which occurred a few hours back in the bar.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Tora?"_

 _He looked towards the said voice which interrupted what he was doing. He was ready to dismiss them until he realised who it was._

 _"It really is you. You haven't changed one bit."_

 _"Misaki," Tora said in a low voice looking at the woman who now stood before him._

 _He thought she was gone forever but here she was now. Maybe this was his time to get a second chance with her. Maybe._

 _Misaki smiled. "So you remember me. This feels like a reunion for student council presidents."_

 _Tora for the second time in his life was at lost for words._

" _Tora?"_

 _He composed himself. "It's strange to think you would be a party girl."_

" _Oh, no. I just got a really great job so my friend Sakura wanted to take me out. This isn't my kind of setting but I don't want to miss hanging out with my friends," Misaki explained feeling a little bit awkward. "Uhm, so you took over the family business?"_

" _Yes. Why wouldn't I? I'm the best at what I do," Tora answered cockily showing her a toothy grin._

 _Misaki rolled her eyes. "You're still as cocky as you were before. Somethings never change."_

" _And what do you do?" He questioned._

" _I'm a lawyer. Hard work paid off," She said excited._

 _Tora now took his time to really take in on much Misaki has changed. Her hair was shoulder length now, much shorter than it was in the past. Her amber eyes still glistened beautifully and by the shape of her body you could tell she worked out. How would the boys from react if they saw her now? Would they be scared of her still or try to hit on her completely forgetting the past? Tora would bet more on them trying to hit on her. Who wouldn't. He started to notice the attention on them in the bar. The women were looking at him and the men at Misaki._

" _I should get back to my table but I just wanted to say hi to an old friend," Misaki stated._

 _Tora chuckled softly. "We were hardly ever friends. Didn't you hate me?"_

" _I did for a while but then I realise you weren't as bad as I thought you were. Well, hopefully we'll meet again. Goodbye," Misaki told him and with one wave she turned to return to her friends._

 _Tora silently watched as she walked away from his sight._

Tora now stood in his bedroom looking out at the night sky. This was his moment to be at peace and gather his thoughts.

 _Ring!_

But some people didn't seem to understand that. His second phone which was for people he didn't like to call him or for women he usually sleep with to call him was ringing.

He answered the phone but said nothing.

"Tora darling, I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I come over to have some fun?" A woman said on the other end of the phone.

" Be here in twenty minutes or don't come at all,"

With that he ended the call.

As many women as Tora brought over to his home, even though he knew someone was there with him he still felt alone. It was a feeling he never understood and a feeling he never truly cared to wonder why.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just because Misaki's back doesn't mean he won't be have other women. My mind was screaming to type "Misa chan" over and over. All I Need is next to update then innocent romance. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_


End file.
